A Hard Days Work
by MakingLemonade
Summary: After a long day at work Booth comes home to find Brennan in the shower...


After a long day working at the office, all booth wanted to do was relax on the couch was a cold beer.

As he arrived home and unlocked the front door. He noticed that all the downstairs lights were off. He climbed the stairs towards the bedroom, where the lights were on. "Bones?" he asked. There was no answer.

Before he reached the bedroom he heard the shower in the bathroom. He poked his head around the door. "Bones, there you are. That's me ho..." He stopped and stared at her.

She sat on floor underneath the warm running water. Her head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched.

He watched her as her hand sat in-between her legs. Her fingers moving in and out and she groaned. "Booth."

He quickly took his clothes off and slid in the shower next to her.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving her hand to replace it with his.

She gasped and let out a small "Mmm" sound at the feel of his touched.

He started moving his hand the same way she had been doing. In and out. Getting faster and faster.

He used his other hand to massage her clit and she moaned louder.

"Booth!" "Oh God!"

He could feel her start to tighten around his fingers.

She dug her nails into his bicep and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as she hit her climax and exploded over booth hands.

He smiled and kissed her again.

Neither of them spoke for a minute or two while she got her breathe back.

She got up and pressed her body against his.

She parted her lips letting booths tongue enter her mouth with ease.

It started off gentle, but quickly became a frenzy of tongues as they tried to devour each other.

They parked for breathe and stared into each others eyes.

"Bones, why were you doing that yourself? You know I'm happy to help." he said with a grin as he slid his hands down onto her ass.

"I know you are." she whispered and lightly bit his lip. "But i had just put Christine down and i felt the need to be pleasured before she woke up again." she slid her hands down his chest and abs. "And clearly now you do too" she giggled as her hand brush against his hard cock before quickly pulling it away to tease him.

She planted a soft kiss on his lips before getting out the shower.

They both dried off quickly. Just enough not to drip all over the floor.

She took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

She sat him down on the bed so that they faced each other.

She straddled her legs across him and sat on his thighs.

She could feel his hard-on pressed against her pelvis and she ground her hips round into it.

"Temperance" he mumbled.

She slowly pushed on his shoulders and he lay down on the bed.

Their lips met again before she moved away and onto his neck.

Moving further down, she licked her way around every ab.

She sat up and repositioned her self and smiled at him.

Her mouth opened and she latched her lips down around his cock.

He slid in and out of her mouth. From the head, down the shaft and right to the balls where he hit the back of her throat.

"Oh Bones. You sure do know how to use your mouth." he laughed before groaning loudly.

She could feel him getting bigger and bigger and about to give out, and then she stopped.

He groaned in frustration.

She climbed over him and lay down on the bed. He quickly followed and leaned over her.

He leaned down and kissed her again. Their hands gripping at each other.

He moved down to her breasts, paying intricate detail to each one and he kissed, licked and sucked his way to her nipples. Noises of satisfaction escaping her.

She pulled his head up towards her face. "Enough Booth. I need you in me now!"

He didn't argue.

She lifted her hips and he lined them up. Slowly sinking into her.

They both groaned and she grabbed tightly at his ass.

Faster and faster he started thumping her into the bed.

"Yes! Booth! Yes!" she yelled as she wrapped her legs around him and grabbed onto the top of the headboard for support.

He grunted as she ground her hips into him, letting him go deeper.

They both got louder and faster.

She could feel him getting fuller and bigger inside of her and it turned her on even more.

She clenched her fist and her knuckles got whiter as she gripped to the headboard.

Booth could feel her getting tighter around his cock and he knew she was almost there.

"Let go. Come for me, Bones."

She finally screamed and he kept pumping letting her orgasm last longer before he couldn't hold on any longer and let go himself.

She was immediately filled with him and they collapsed into each other.

His face lay in her breasts as they both panted for more air.

He got up and kissed her. Slowly removing himself from inside her.

She let go of the headboard as he rolled her on top of him.

"You are so hot" he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"You're pretty spectacular yourself" she answered.

Just then, the baby monitor went off and they both heard Christine cry.

Bones stood up and wrapped her robe around her. "I'll get her"

Booth sat up. "I'm surprised she didn't get up sooner with all your screaming."

She threw a pillowed at him and laughed.

His eyes stayed glued to her ass as she emphasised the wiggle of her hips and walked out the bedroom.


End file.
